My Phoenix
by SkRibbledHEARTS
Summary: Gabriella dies in a car accident, leaving Troy destroyed. He refuses to accept her death and several signs make him believe that she is still alive. Did she die? Will Troy have to learn to leave her behind? TxG
1. preview

He sunk into the chair trying not to let the hot tears leave his face. He felt his tie suffocating him and his shoes squeezing his feet and his teeth grinding against each other in order not to let out his pleading yells. His hair blew in the breeze and he didn't move and he didn't listen. He looked down at his hands and thought of her and how he never told her before she…left.

The funeral ended and the rest of the people left but he, one of the few who really knew her, stood there. The young man stared at the coffin in which she laid. Her and her red, now purple and distorted, lips. Her and her brown eyes and olive skin and long dark brown hair. How he need her. How he missed her. Now he let the tear stream down carelessly. He didn't know it would ever end this way. He had pictured her in his life forever.

He stood up after a half an hour or so when the men raised the coffin into the grave. He felt a sense of panic crawl up his spine and he opened his mouth for the first time since the accident.

"Stop!" he cried and ran to the confused men. They stopped and turned around. "No! She isn't dead; you can't burry her!" he yelled and touched the chestnut coffin attempting to open it.

"Someone help him," said her brother with a slight watery tear in his eye. Her brother had always protected her and knew the other boy. It hurt him so deeply.

"I love you," the young man whispered to the coffin as someone took his arm. He didn't protest but tried to pull back and try to picture her face once more. And then it happened. It was strange and unexpected and how he longed for it.

"I love you, too," came her voice. Whether it was in his mind or coming from the coffin he did not know. But those four words stopped his tears and allowed him to be pulled into the car and driven off through the lonely gray streets. He felt abandoned and destroyed. And weak. There was nobody like her and nobody that could even resemble her.


	2. The Terrible Animal

Troy rolled around in his bed. His sheets tangled under his feet and his pillow tossed to a side. Sweat rolled down his face and he scrunched his eyes. He whispered her name occasionally and gripped the pillow almost as if to rip it. He had combined emotions of anger and sadness and hurt. How could he leave her?

He saw her smile. She wore a long gown with a crown and was running towards him. His muscles relaxed. Troy tried to run towards her but he couldn't. He gripped into the sheets even tighter. She giggled and called his name and ran even closer to him. He smiled back until he saw the sky turn a dark purple and her unknowing laughs made him nervous. A tree to his right side started moving and suddenly wrapped its branches around her. He couldn't do anything; his feet wouldn't move. Troy yelled her name over and over again and now her face had hundreds of tears and a face of terror that Troy wished that he would of never seen. It tortured him as much as it tortured her. She yelled his name this time in agony and he cried seeing that he could do nothing. "Troy! Troy!"

"Troy! Troy!" he heard his father's voice and opened his eyes. He was dripping with sweat and there was a small rip in his sheets. He tossed them off of him. "Troy, it's okay." Troy trembled and looked down at his feet. He felt as if right now they wouldn't move like in the nightmare.

"She's not gone. She isn't dead," he said over and over again. His father simply nodded and hugged him tightly. He broke into a fit of sobs. Troy couldn't stop; it was all too much.

"It's all right."

"No it isn't." he said.

Today, Troy returned to East High. Almost a month after her death. Everything seemed empty without her. He boarded the bus and silence fell immediately. The students nodded in acknowledgement and sorrow. He sat down in the back next to the window. He looked out into the grey sky and dull grass. The light had been sucked from his surroundings.

The bus's engine roared and they headed towards the school. Then he saw it; the stable and then the horses. He turned away towards all the others and found some of them looking at him. They quickly turned their heads. The horse's cry swarmed his ears and he clasped his hands around his ears. He saw her on the horse and her hair shining through the sunlight. Then the noise; that undetected, hated noise went off and the horse cried and sprang up. Her face was worried and he didn't know what to do.

A phone near by rang. "Ah!" he said. It continued to ring and ring. Troy tried to ignore it but he couldn't. It rang and rang. It rang once more. "Someone pick up their phone!" he said a little too loudly. He felt stupid but that didn't matter. Who was he trying to impress?

He heard the horse's voice again. It tortured him slowly. It cried again. Before he let out a yell, he smelled it. Her lavender scent and for a moment he thought he heard her voice faintly.

The bus came to a halt and Troy stepped out.

He couldn't focus during the day for his mind was filled with thoughts of her. Troy sat in the back and his friends respected his decision. The teachers understood and even they were depressed at her death.

All he could think of was that noise. If it weren't for that small noise she wouldn't have fallen and then the horse wouldn't have gone out of control and knocked him to the ground so that he was helpless. He shouldn't have brought her to the stable to ride the horses. What a terrible animal, he thought.

He looked down at his notebook and found a picture of a horse and a pencil in his hand. He must of absentmindedly been drawing it. Troy crumpled the piece of paper and tossed it on the floor.

His father picked him up from school and he quietly tossed his things into the backseat and sat in the front. Troy didn't acknowledge his father and just looked straight ahead into the empty street. Mr. Bolton sighed and drove on.

"Dad?" Troy said. His father turned around. "Can we go to…um…the cemetery?" he was surprised at how rusty his voice was. But then again, he had barely used it in the past month.

"Alright." He made a sharp turn headed towards the cemetery. Troy didn't know if he really wanted to go or if he just wanted to be near her. Even if she wasn't really there.

They pulled up into the cemetery and he got out of the car and shut the door. Mr. Bolton waited in the car and Troy ran as fast as he could to her. He ran as if she would leave if he wasn't fast enough. Then he saw her grave and it had a single red rose on it. The rose that he had bought for her that day at the stable. He had forgotten to leave it there but someone had done it for him.

Troy almost cried when he saw the deep red rose. He kneeled in front of the gravestone.

"_Gabriella Montez; 1989-2008"_

**Please review and tell me what you think! The following chapters will really be something. **


	3. Nothing Gold Can Stay

**Chapter 2 has arrived. Thank you to all my readers who have subscribed or reviewed! ) **

He bent down on the grass in front of the gravestone and read her name over and over again. _Gabriella, Gabriella, Gabriella_. That one word that represented so many emotions: happiness, individuality, intelligence, and most importantly love. Yes, he had loved her more than anything. Troy thought that it would be impossible to feel this way at such a young age but how could he stop this feeling? He simply couldn't and he didn't want to either.

He took out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and in it was a poem. A poem for her that he had written after her death.

Nature's first green is gold,

Her hardest hue to hold.

Her early leaf's a flower;

But only so an hour.

Then leaf subsides to leaf.

So Eden sank to grief,

So dawn goes down to day.

Nothing gold can stay

**(A/N POEM IS REALLY WRITTEN BY ROBERT FROST AND FEATURED IN THE BOOK, THE OUTSIDERS**)

Nothing gold can stay. What a depressing thought. It meant that nothing good can last forever. But why? Why does it have to be that way? Why can't the good and the beauty stay? Troy asked himself.

He gently placed it below the red rose.

"Ah!" he said realizing that he had been pricked by one of the many thorns on the rose. He held his finger to his lips and pressed his warm tongue against it in order to calm the pain and clean the cut. Then he cried. Not because of the blood oozing from his finger but because Gabriella would never see his rose, the one with which he would've asked her to be his girlfriend.

The wind blew again. His hair slapped his face but he didn't care for that was nothing compared to the pain he felt inside. Troy closed his eyes and spoke to her.

_Gabriella, it's Troy. I came to see you again and to leave you this poem. If I could, I'd come here everyday just to think about you. I feel like it's all my fault. I'm so sorry, Gabriella. You shouldn't have died. I love you so much. _

"Don't cry," he heard a whisper from behind him. Troy turned around and squinted his eyes to see who had made that noise. Then it came to him; it was her. But it couldn't be. Gabriella's dead body lied a few feet below where he stood. Maybe he had imagined it.

His phone rang. That noise yet another time. Troy quickly rummaged through his pockets to find it. He had to hurry before it rang another terrible ring again. He picked up; it was his dad calling him back to the car. Troy simply hung up and took slow and careless steps towards the vehicle.

Nothing gold can stay. But what if Gabriella was more than gold? Then, could she stay?

Troy turned once more to see the now distant grave. He saw something. Someone was sitting at the grave. How strange; he hadn't heard any footsteps or noises.

"Troy!" Mr. Bolton said. Troy looked at him and then turned back. The person was gone. Without taking his eyes, off of the grave, he got into the car and drove down the forlorn road. Who could that have been?

**Review please! **


	4. Just Like Her

Tuesday, the second day back, he woke up this time in a more relaxed sleep noticing that it was four in the morning and he wouldn't have to get up for another three hours. There weren't any tormenting dreams or guilty thoughts in his sleep. He had just thought of the person he had seen at the gravestone. He couldn't recall if it was a man or a woman or if it was even there.

It was certainly a dark figure, if it was one. It was small also, and obviously very quick. It also had something to do with Gabriella. He had thought he knew everyone Gabriella did but apparently not. Maybe Troy should go back to the cemetery and see if it will appear again. Could it be this person that has been talking to him and not Gabriella?

It was a scary feeling yet it excited him. It was a distraction from all the terrible things going on. It was a mystery, an adventure that he wanted to be a part of. He should go back. In fact, why not go now? There was no better moment for he couldn't sleep.

Troy quietly got out of his noisy bed and pulled on a sweatshirt. Then he went over to his desk and grabbed a cap in which he put on and then grabbed a pair of jeans which he slipped into quickly. Troy tiptoed downstairs trying not to make any noise whatsoever. All he had to do was grab the keys and go.

_Creak!_ Went the stairs. He cringed and stopped on the step waiting for his father to come out of his room. But nothing moved and all he heard were crickets. Troy sighed and continued down the steps a little faster. On the counter were the keys which he grabbed trying not to jingle them too vigorously. The front door opened and he walked out into the dark night.

The sky was a jet black and the only light was the full moon. The street lamps were barely on and there was no sign of life on the streets. He was frightened for a moment. He didn't know why but he was. Troy got into the car and pulled out of the drive way as quietly as he could and headed towards the cold cemetery.

He stepped into the wet grass and breathed in the cool night air. Troy locked his car and put the keys in his pocket keeping an eye out for the person. He stood there for a while waiting. One minute had passed. Two, three, four minutes. He blinked sleepily and then sunk down into the grass and dirt. He could barely keep his eyes open and then he heard something.

Troy turned to his right and then to his left. Nothing. Then he saw the owl and calmly sat back down. Ten minutes. The clock ticked and all you could here were his abrupt breaths.

He decided to go closer to the grave. Troy took a few steps occasionally turning his head to see if it was there. He saw her grave and his heart stopped; the poem was gone. He was almost sure the person had moved it. Why would they take it? Troy circled the grave searching for the piece of paper but there was no trace of it. The only thing near Gabriella's grave was the red rose. The one that had pricked him earlier.

Troy heard a giggle from nearby. He was alert and looked around. His ears were ready for noise. There it was again; another giggle. A girl's giggle. Very similar to _her_ giggle. He followed the noise through the trees. He took small steps so that the person didn't notice him. Troy walked closer and closer to the source of the giggle.

And then he saw her. She was laying in the grass with his poem and a wide smile on her face. It couldn't be her. She was dead. Troy knew it wasn't her. He accidentally stepped on a branch and the girl turned around to look him in the face. She quickly hid the note behind her back as if to be scolded by her mother.

He looked at her in shock. This girl was so much alike Gabriella. The only difference was that her eyes were darker and she had a small beauty mark above her lip. Troy breathed heavily and the girl stood where she was not knowing what to do. And then she ran.

Troy ran after her as fast as he could. "Wait!" he called but she just tore through the trees and tried to hide herself. But he was too fast for her and he caught her in his arms. He didn't know it but he had wrapped her in his arms and was hugging her tightly. His subconscious had done it. The girl was crying and sobbing and all he did was hold her even tighter. "I'm here. Don't cry," he whispered in her ear. She relaxed and he did, too.

The girl was wearing a large white shirt that was at her knees and the sleeves were almost completely torn off. Her dark brown hair framed her face in soft curls, just like Gabriella's. Troy still hadn't let her go. It was like a piece of Gabriella and something so precious he had to hold on to.

She didn't know what to do. This stranger was holding her so warmly. But she knew that he wasn't going to do anything. She could feel it in his presence. This boy was harmless. "Who are you?" she said to him.

"It's me; Troy." He answered back now releasing her from his grip. Troy's arms remained around her still, though. He looked at her and her concerned chocolate eyes. She was beautiful like Gabriella.

**REVIEW! And no it isn't Gabriella. **


	5. I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

**Drum roll please! I know you're all excited to find out who the mysterious person is. Well now you will know! Read to find out. **

"I'm afraid I don't know anybody named Troy," she said. "I'm Carmella."

He almost laughed at himself. How could he have expected her to know who he was. She was a complete stranger to him and yet he had unknowingly hugged her as if he had known her all his life. They stood in silence for a moment and he sat down in the grass. He didn't know where he was; somewhere in the forest.

Then he remembered the poem. He saw it in her hand. "Where'd you get that?" Troy asked her. She guiltily looked at the piece of paper and handed it to him. He opened it and sure enough; there was the poem. She sat down very gently next to him.

"I found it at the grave." She said to him.

"Do you even know her?" he was almost angry. Troy couldn't be angry though. He was never mad at Gabriella so he could never be mad at this girl.

"Kind of." She looked at her hands trying not to look Troy in the eye. "It's difficult to explain." Carmella said. Troy searched for her eyes. They reminded him so much of Gabriella that he couldn't stop looking at them. "You see, I ran away from home to find her."

Troy didn't know what to say. Why was this girl looking for Gabriella? "Why did you need to find her?" he asked curiously.

"It's a long story. Too complicated." She shook her head and slightly turned away. He wanted to hear it though. No matter how long it was and no matter how angry his father was when he realized Troy had left for the cemetery. He still wanted to hear it. At least hear her voice.

"I have time. Tell me." He convinced her. She nodded and began her long tale.

"I was adopted when I was born. My mother didn't want me. My family never told me any of this and until almost two months ago I thought I was related to them but then they told me." Carmella stopped and took a deep breath. She was evidently getting ready to say something impacting.

"Go on." Troy comforted.

"You see, they told me that I had a sister." She said. Troy didn't understand. "A twin sister that lived here in Albuquerque; Gabriella. As soon as I found out, I wanted to find her, so I ran away. I've been here for these two months now. When I got here, they told me she was dead and I didn't want to leave her side again so I just stayed here." Carmella broke into a whisper. It hurt her to speak this way about her sister even though she had never really met her.

Troy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Gabriella had a twin sister? She was adopted? No wonder Carmella seemed so much like the girl he loved. These past few months had been very eventful; Gabriella's death, Carmella's presence. Then he realized how similar their names were. He was speechless and she was, too.

"You are Gabriella's sister." Troy stated. "Well you can't live in a cemetery. We have to call your family or something." He stood up and then she did. Carmella took his arm with pleading eyes.

"No you mustn't. I don't want to go back there. I-I can't tell you why but I just can't." she said. She begged him to sit back down and he understood and sat. Troy didn't ask her why and he didn't say anything else about her returning.

"Then you should go to the orphanage here. Find a family close by." Troy suggested. Carmella listened to him carefully. "My mom has a friend that works there; I'm sure she could help you, Carmella." That was the first time he spoke her name. It had simply rolled off his tongue so naturally. It was so different yet so alike to the times that he was with Gabriella.

"That'd be good." She almost smiled.

His phone went off. It was his alarm. It was 6:45 and his father was probably already up looking for him. How would he explain that he had found Gabriella's twin sister? He would sound too crazy; he couldn't tell him. Troy turned off the alarm and immediately got up almost forgetting about the girl that sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" Carmella said seeing that Troy was going to leave. She felt safe with him and felt that she could trust him. It was very unusual for she had only met him moments ago but there was something that tied her to him.

"I have to get back home. My parents are probably looking for me." He said. Then he realized that if he left, Carmella would be here alone. "I don't want to leave you here, but I have to go." Troy started to walk away and then he turned around and saw the helpless girl sitting on the grass. He noticed the dirt stains all over her shirt and the cut on her left cheek. "Why don't I drop you off at my house? My parents go to work and they won't be back until late tonight." He offered.

A smile came over her face and she excitedly got up. It almost caused him pain to look at her. Gabriella, he thought. Carmella grabbed his arm. "Thank you so much, Troy." She said and he managed a small grin.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

He went as fast as he could towards his house. He didn't know how he would explain Carmella or him being out late. He would have to sneak her in somehow. Maybe he could say that he had gone to buy milk because there wasn't any. That wouldn't work because he'd have to bring back a carton of milk and he didn't have any cash on him. He could say that he forgot his math book at Chad's house and he had to go get it so that he could study. Yes, that would work perfectly.

"Troy, how did you know Gabriella?" Carmella said. He calmly looked over at her.

"She was a friend from school. A real close friend." he said simply. Of course, she had been more than a friend to him. She was his first love and first love lost.

"Oh, that's nice." She said and turned the radio on. She finally found a station and then burst out in song. "I could stay awake just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you are sleeping. While you're far away and dreaming. I could spend my life in this sweet surrender…"

Her voice was beautiful and Troy smiled as he listened to her. She hit every single note and carried it with a melody that sounded of perfection. He stood admiring her and she occasionally looked at him and almost laughed. Then he smelled her scent of vanilla, so soft and delicate.

"Come on, Troy. Sing with me!" she nudged him and Troy agreed.

"I don't want to close my eyes. I don't want to fall asleep 'cause I'd miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing…" they sang in unison. The harmony was so soft and sounded almost rehearsed.

At that moment Troy lost track of all his worries and all he thought of was Carmella and the song he was singing to. Everything about her was so wonderful and demanded his attention. Every detail, every freckle, every pore added to her beauty and he almost felt guilty for thinking this way of her. Troy couldn't help himself; he couldn't stop how he felt. "Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating. And I'm wondering what you're dreaming Wondering if it's me you're seeing…" they sang. She took his hand and he let her.

Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever

I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

I dont want to miss one smile  
I dont want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

**Thanks for reading. by the way I do not own the song "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith. Great song, though. If you haven't heard it then go listen to it because it works perfectly in this scene. New Chapter will be up soon. Tell me what you think about Carmella and Gabriella and the whole thing please! ) **


	6. Empty Inside

**Here's chapter five, Empty Inside. **

"Are you sure it's okay?" Carmella said as they drove down the street. Right as the last words left her mouth Troy's phone rang. It was very likely that it was his father.

Troy nervously picked up hoping that he would sound convincing on the phone. "Hello?" he waited for a yelling voice on the other side of the phone. He gritted his teeth.

"Troy, where are you?!" his fathers voice said. He was definitely in a panic. "Are you safe? Why'd you leave? Where'd you go? Troy, are you doing anything illegal?" he bombarded him with questions and Troy tried to interrupt him but he continued.

"DAD!" he said finally, startling Carmella. "I'm fine. I just went to…um…pick my mathbook up from Chad's house. I…uh…left it there. Last night…when we did our homework." Troy kept thinking his dad was going to catch him but all he heard was a sigh on the other line and then Troy relaxed a bit.

"Good. The important thing is that you are alright. Why did you have to get the book anyway?" Mr. Bolton asked. Troy searched for words and then he spat them out in a terrible mess.

"Test tomorrow. I mean today. I forgot to study. I mean I had to study and I forgot my book, so I went to go get it at Chad's place." It couldn't have come out any worse. Troy slapped himself across the head and then quickly grabbed hold of the wheel again. Driving under pressure isn't the smartest thing to do. "I'll be home soon, dad. Bye!" and he hung up so that his father couldn't say another word that would uncover his lies.

"I guess it wouldn't be too good if I came, huh?" Carmella said uneasily. Troy immediately turned around and grabbed her hand.

"It'll be fine. Trust me. I'll just run in and sneak my mom's phone and find her friend's phone number. I'll just leave you wherever she is." He said and realizing what he had done, he let go of our hand. It was a very awkward moment for the two adolescents and it remained silent until they reached the drive way.

Troy got out and Carmella opened the car door. He quickly went around and closed the door. "Stay here." He whispered to her and she nodded. He left the car on and went inside his house.

Carmella sat bored in the car waiting for Troy and she started tapping her fingernails on the car door. She sighed and then adjusted herself so that she would be more comfortable. Then she noticed her T-shirt was a little too high up and so she pulled it down. The mirror popped open unexpectedly and for the first time in two months she looked at herself. Carmella put her hands on her face and traced a few scars running down her jawline. She hadn't realized that she looked so bad and so she grabbed a napkin from the compartment and cleaned all the dirt stains. Then she moved her hair around to fix it in various ways but she was unsatisfied and simply kept it how it was.

Troy went up to his parents' room and tried to locate his mother. He saw her downstairs getting coffee for her and her husband. It was the perfect moment. He rummaged through her night desk but nothing was there except for a couple notebooks and a daily planner that she must've forgotten.

He looked over at her purse sitting on the bed. It had to be in there. He looked through the purse and moved her wallet aside and a couple pennies at the bottom. There was also lipstick and moisturizing cream inside. Then he saw the sparkling silver phone and held it in his hand.

Troy flipped it open and opened up the address book. He couldn't remember the woman's name. It started with an "S". Maybe it would come to him once he started looking. Solina, Sean, Samantha, Samantha Cell, Sandy, Sandra. Sandra! That was it. He heard footsteps approaching and quickly ripped a piece of paper out of the notebook in his mother's night desk and scribbled down the phone number. The footsteps came faster and he threw the phone in the purse.

"Troy, you're going to be late, sweetie." His mother said. She had dark brown hair with a light shade of red in it and hazel eyes. Her hands were around her slim waist and she spoke with a somewhat rushed voice.

"Oh. Yeah; I'm leaving right now. Bye, mom. See you later." He practically ran down the stairs and burst threw the door. He had been successful and gotten the phone number. He almost ran to the car for reasons he didn't even know. Carmella was quietly sitting in the front seat waiting for him. The moment he caught her eye she smiled.

"I got it. Okay let's drive out of here before my parents see you." Troy said. That hadn't come out so good. Carmella frowned; she didn't know what to think. Why couldn't Troy tell his parents? Wouldn't it be easier than all this sneaking around? "I think this is her office number so we can ask for an address. I'll drop you off quick and then I got to go to school." He stated.

He drove until his house was out of view and stopped in the parking lot of a playground. Many children ran around playing tag and others were on swings competing to see who could go higher. The car came to a stop and he turned off the engine. He took out his phone and then the piece of paper from his pocket. Carmella watched him carefully. Troy dialed the number and held his phone to his ear.

"I appreciate you doing this for me." She said. He stared at her for a moment and opened his mouth to say something but a voice on the other end distracted him from her.

"Hi, where are you located?" Troy said.

"616 Klein Street in Albuquerque. Near the downtown." The person said plainly. Troy repeated the address so that Carmella could write it down.

"Thank you. Bye." He hung up and then started the engine. Carmella really did not want to go to the foster home. She'd rather stay with Troy. But that was not a possibility and she would probably never see him again. She wished Gabriella would be alive, that way she would belong somewhere. There was no one that could really understand her, no one that was of her blood, no one that would love her unconditionally, no one that was her family.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

First period went by very slowly for Troy. He had come in nervous of what had happened that morning and concerned with what would happen to Carmella after dropping her off at the orphanage. He noticed he was still dressed in his pajama shirt and the jeans and sweatshirt he had put on that morning to go to the cemetery. He hadn't had breakfast, washed his face, or brushed his teeth, but that was cured with a mint. He was still very hungry though and his stomach growled every two minutes.

History, for him, was a very boring subject. Every year they taught the same material over and over again until it was drilled into their head forever. Even though it is important to know about history, it'd be nice to learn about other things like stuff happening right now. The Indians weren't a particular favorite of his. Why not learn about things that could harm the future? But his History class wasn't going to change anytime soon.

He hoped she was alright. What if they sent her back to her previous parents? Then the small piece of Gabriella he had received would be lost forever and he couldn't live that way. Gabriella. He looked at her empty desk; where she would always sit. And she would never touch that desk again or walk those halls again because the worms were eating her flesh ten feet below that gravestone where he had placed his poem and his rose.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

If she walked through those doors, they would surely send her back. As much as she wanted to please Troy and let him know that she was okay, she couldn't. It was too much of a risk to be returned to her so-called parents. Carmella refused to go inside the orphanage.

And so she walked away. One step, two steps, three steps, six steps, eight, eleven, now she was running. He long hair blowing in the breeze and she bit her lip anxiously. A car flew by in front of her; it had only missed her by an inch. The person inside honked their horn and she just continued barefoot done the hot road. The ground was burning her feet and she hurried onto the sidewalk.

What would she do now? She was miles away from the graveyard in what seemed the downtown Albuquerque. It wasn't any New York City but it certainly wasn't a forest. There were many alleyways and many restaurants and stores. She didn't fit in with the crowd at all; she seemed like a homeless person. Then she heard something. It was coming from her stomach and it was a growl. Carmella hadn't realized how terribly hungry she was. Over the past two months she had barely eaten anything. The last food she remembered to have had was the day before and it was a few peanuts.

The sun was blazing and her face was covered in sweat. She was almost sunburnt. People walked by her disgusted and she just sighed. How she longed for a warm bath and a plate with a mountain of food covering it. Her mouth watered at the thought and her bones begged her to sit down. Carmella sat in front of the porch at one of the stores and waited. For what she waited she did not know.

**Review please. Check out my other fanfics, too. I have a good Hannah Montana fic and another HSM one. Enjoy and thank you for reading. )**


	7. Consumed

**Extra long chapter just for you guys! Thanks so much to my friend, Stacey, who co-wrote this chapter. I LOVE YOU! )**

"I am sure you all read last night." Their teacher said with a pleasant and sarcastic smile on his face. "So I have decided to give a pop quiz!" Mr. Graber ended excitedly with a smooth freshly printed sheet of paper in his hands which he copied the contents of onto the chalkboard. There were a few groans of protest in pockets of the classroom as plump Mr. Graber turned his back to the classroom and grabbed a white piece of chalk and looked at the forest green chalkboard.

Troy racked his brain about the reading homework. He had remembered reading it the previous night but he could barely recall what had happened because his mind was so entangled with his problems concerning Gabriella and her sister. His foot began nervously tapping the floor and he repeatedly tapped his wooden pencil on the desk. It was something about a fireman. Monty or Montage…or something like that, thought Troy. Then he saw Gabriella's face. He shook his head and tried his best to focus on the quiz.

The screeching of the powder white chalk against the emptiness of the board gave Troy goose bumps as he thought of Gabriella. Her flawless complexion was now was white as the chalk scratching his seemingly empty heart. He was only consumed with thoughts of her as if he had a subconscious barrier not allowing anything else to enter his mind. Looking at the board, words began to form, yet to his eyes, they were mere letters. As the sound of the other students' pencils touching their papers drained his ears in an unusually loud teasing scream, Troy focused on the question in front of him.

"Number one: Throughout the novel, Montag's inner emotions, both struggles and emotional realizations were symbolized by what?" The blue eyed chubby man began to read aloud to the somewhat apathetic class. He continued with the second question, "What lie did Captain Beatty tell Montag about firemen? Lastly, number three…" his voice was now a muffled whisper and Troy just read the first question over and over again. I know this one, he thought. Think, Troy. Was it fire? Or maybe a chameleon, no a salamander. Not a phoenix. That only left…rain! That was it. Overcome by his successful memory, Troy's pencil immediately touched the paper and formed intelligent sounding words. As he triumphantly finished his quiz, her face crept back into his mind and this time he allowed it. He pictured Carmella's longing face in his mind. He frowned as he twirled his pencil in his fingers. It seemed so lonely yet hopeful at the same time. She was almost a mirror image of Gabriella, except for, of course, the miniscule delicate beauty mark just above her gentle rose pink lips. A smile tugged at his lips as he lost himself in her.

Then Kelsi's pencil fell to the ground and the cruel reality raced its way back into him. The noise was followed by the bell which made Troy jump in his seat. He gathered his belongings very slowly.

Chad looked over at his best friend in concern. He fully knew that Troy was still shaken up by his first love, Gabriella's, tragic death. Chad hadn't exactly been too happy these past few months either. After all, he had also become a good friend of Gabriella's and missed her humor and energetic presence. Something just didn't look right about Troy.

"Mr. Bolton." Said Mr. Graber as he held up his index finger and indicated for Troy to come closer. "If you ever want to talk, you know that I'm here. Oh and by the way," he rummaged through a few papers. "Excellent job on your quiz." He smiled and Troy grabbed the quiz in disbelief. He had aced it.

Troy was so relieved to be dismissed from the classroom and for school to be over for the day that he nearly tripped Ryan Evans as he hurried down the hall. Troy stepped into the white walled hallways covered in gigantic posters of the wildcat mascot and him. It had been there since the time he met Gabriella. He sighed and continued to walk towards his locker. Chad began chasing after him.

"Hey! Wait up," he yelled from a far. Troy consequentially turned around. He stood waiting for Chad to catch up to him by the water fountain. "Listen, is something the matter? I mean I know that something-I mean….I know that you…and her…and I know something is wrong, but you know. Is there something else?" asked Chad stuttering trying hard to phrase his words correctly.

They walked towards their adjacent lockers while Troy wondered whether or not he should tell Chad about what was invading his mind at the current moment. He is my best friend and I trust him without a doubt, he thought.

Before thinking any further he paused for a breath and quickly spat out the following words. "I know this is going to sound very weird and crazy but I found Gabriella's twin and then took her to the orphanage and she was adopted and doesn't want to go back from where she came from and she took the poem and I can't tell my parents and I'm really worried and confused and scared but happy she is here and-" before he let out another word Chad interrupted.

"Huh?" he said.

After explaining the story in thorough detail, Chad was still confused. "That is…random. I don't know why all this stuff is happening to you. And us. I'm sorry, man." He patted him on the shoulder and Troy simply nodded finally realizing the trouble but unexpected happiness that was coming his way.

"But Chad," Troy said. "You can't tell anybody. Nobody. They'll send me to a shrink or something." He was serious.

Chad vigorously nodded. "Yeah, definitely: nobody." He shut his locker and then put his backpack over his left shoulder. "What are you going to do, though?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean I think I'm going to go check up on Carmella. It's the least I can do." Troy thought for a moment and came to an unusual realization. "I actually want to see her though. It's strange but she makes me feel…good. I haven't really felt that way in a while." Now he wasn't really talking to Chad. It was almost as if he was telling himself how he felt.

"I got to go to my mom's third cousin's wedding rehearsal thing, but call me if anything happens." He said and Troy managed a small chuckle. His first laugh in two months.

"Alright." Troy said. But before Chad left, Troy got a hold of his shoulder. He turned around. "And thanks. For not telling." Troy slammed his locker shut and walked the opposite way. He jingled his car keys in his hands excitedly unable to wait to see Carmella's exhilaratingly beautiful smile.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

As Carmella sat on the empty porch of Le Belle, she let her thoughts pour out of her. Her mind was draining itself and cleansing almost like a rebirth, but not quite. Her mind and thoughts were in control of her body and nothing could stop their path. She closed her chocolate colored eyes and unexpectedly heard a swarm of words and pictures and emotions go through her head. She opened them aggressively and blinked repeatedly. She calmly closed them again_. I miss him. I miss Gabriella, too, even though I didn't really know her. I wish I would've. Why would they take her from me? The only thing that could make me happy was somebody who would love me. Somebody I could love. Everything is going wrong. And my parents. They aren't even my parents. I don't even want to begin to think about them and what they did._ But a picture forcibly entered her mind. She opened her eyes again and stared at a red rose in front of the quaint French bakery. _And Troy. He seems so distraught. He must have known her as more than a friend. The way he talks about her. He hasn't really said anything but what he has said is in a depressing tone. I wish I could see him again, but he won't be able to find me. I bet he forgot about me just like everyone else. But I want to talk to him, befriend him. Then maybe I could understand Gabriella. But he is gone like my sister_, thought Carmella and her sadness put her to sleep.

A faint dream presented itself it was of her and Gabriella as children. They were in some grassy park abundant with wildflowers and other children in beautiful dresses like princesses and millions of red roses bordering the playground in which they were. They were giggling and playing tag. The ends of their dresses were fluttering with the wind and their hair blowing in the breeze. The sand in the playground was as soft as flour and it comforted them both knowing that they could run as fast as they could without being hurt.

"Tag! You're it!" yelled Gabriella to her sister. She sped off around a large oak tree and almost tripped over a protruding branch. Carmella laughed and bent down to grab her ankle but it slipped out of her reach.

"Hey! Not fair. You tricked me!" she pouted.

"You're just sad because you're losing!" shouted Gabriella as she ran towards the wooden fence. They played and when they were finished they sat at the swings and a strong wind pushing them both so that they almost touched the sky. It was a wonderful feeling and nothing evil would overcome them. And then…

"Excuse me, miss. Miss? I know that its raining but if you don't mind, would you please get up. You're scaring away my hungry customers!" said the appeared owner of Le Belle. She drowsily stood up and wiped some rain from her face. She hadn't noticed it until now.

"Stupid hobos," said the man and Carmella dismissed the insult and stepped out onto the cold sidewalk and heavy rain.

How she longed for a simple memory like the one in her dream. But she had nothing and she never would. She thought she had a tear trickling down her cheek but it must've been the rain.

After almost a block of walking Carmella felt weak and heard her angry stomach growl. She hadn't noticed the intense stomach pains until just now. It was like someone stabbing her taking all of the life out of her. She leaned over and her hand touched the wall of an alley way. She sat down to rest hoping to relieve the pain. The rain hit her harder. But nothing seemed to help. She felt like she was losing herself and her feeling. Carmella was standing still, but her head felt as if it was turning in circles faster and faster.

The smell of the French food and steaming hot rolls made her stomach scream with desire. What I would do for a roll. A piece of one even. A shower, she thought. She pictured the pouring rain to be warm water dripping down her dirty aching back. She stood there for what seemed like hours, trying extremely hard to breath. She tilted to a side, grasping her head with her soft dirty fragile hands running dripping water through her hair. _She's gone…forever. My real parents who would love me are gone. And he is gone, too. I'm starving. Food. Someone, somebody, please. _And then she saw darkness from the corners of her eyes and quickly enough she was lost in it.

**Awww! Sad. Review and once again, thanks for reading!**


	8. Deep, Knowing Red Lipstick

**OKAY! Let's start shall we? **

Troy looked at the cross receptionist anxiously, "What do you mean you have never heard of her?"

"We have no records of any girl by the name of 'Carmella'." She said blankly. The receptionist ignored Troy and continued with her work. She typed quickly and abruptly on her computer.

"She came in yesterday maybe you don't know who I'm talking about," he said growing very nervous at Carmella's alleged absence. He was almost sure the receptionist was lying to him. He wanted so dearly for her to rise up off her seat and check inside the orphanage for her. But he knew that she would be indifferent and pay no attention to his request.

"I am sure she is not here, young man," she was now gritting her yellow teeth. How he hated her at this moment. That bony receptionist with the heavy red lip-stick and tight bun seemed to be the worst of his problems at this moment. "There is no girl. Now I will kindly ask you to leave," she pointed to the door and Troy angrily walked out making sure that he slammed the door in protest.

He muttered curse words under his breath and called the slim receptionist names. Troy stomped down the sidewalk unknowing of what to do. Perhaps they had sent her back to her family. He cringed at the thought of her leaving him. If not at the orphanage, where could Carmella have gone? She had nowhere to go and no food. She couldn't possibly have a desire to be left out in the cold streets of downtown Albuquerque.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

She sleepily opened her eyes. Then she closed them again and shifted in between the warm sheets. She slept for a few more minutes letting her sleep overcome her. She hadn't been this comfortable in a while and she wanted to enjoy it. Subconsciously, she rolled around and then relaxed in a soothing position.

Then she realized that she had never been in this room before. She looked up, her hair slightly blinding her but she could make out a pink-colored wall with pictures up about people that she had never met in her whole life. She nervously sat in the bed looking down at the sheets that had various floral patterns on them. Carmella tucked her hair behind her ears and then rubbed her eyes to make sure she was fully awake. The door creaked and she turned to look at it.

It was pushed open and an unfamiliar hand appeared at the door and then a middle-aged woman stood there. She had a large smile on her face and was wearing conservative yet stylish clothing. Her hair was in a clip and her red lipstick brought out her chestnut eyes. Although it was a large amount of red lipstick, it truly flattered her in many ways. For one, it contrasted simply and evenly with her tan skin and dark hair. It wasn't too bright but it was a deep knowing red.

"Good morning," the woman said so calmly. Carmella stared at her for a moment.

"Who are you?" were the only words she managed to say.

"Well, my name is Paula." She moved a little closer with a certain friendly air about her. "Paula Ganelioni." Paula sat on the bed and Carmella slightly moved away. "I found you in that alley after you passed out. I took you here; I thought you needed some rest. If you want you can call your parents now so that they know you're alright." She suggested.

A frown flushed Carmella's face and she started to turn a little pale. She simply tugged on the ends of the sheets until she saw that Paula was waiting for an answer. "Oh. Um…I'm an orphan. I ran away from the orphanage." She tried to sound as believable as possible.

"Then we'll call the orphanages. I help out at almost all of them I'm sure I can find the number somewhere." The woman stood up to leave but then Carmella chased after her.

"NO!" She yelled. The woman turned and a look of astonishment was on her face. "You can't. I don't want to go back. Please, don't make me." She tried her best to keep the tears from streaming down her face. If she called the orphanage they would have no records of her and then immediately send her back to her parents.

Paula looked understanding and said, "Alright, then why don't you stay here until I can find a place for you?" The offer was a kind one but Carmella was unsure if she was to accept or not. After all, this woman was a complete stranger to her and living in a house with her would be too awkward. But then again, there was nowhere else to stay and if she left it was either the orphanage or starving to death. This house seemed like a fitting accommodation.

Carmella nodded. "Yes. Thank you so much." She said.

"But if you're going to stay here, you have to go to school. Don't think that I'm going to have an uneducated young lady staying at my house." She said with a clever smile on her face. Carmella returned the smile. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Carmella."

"What a beautiful name. Well, Carmella, I have to go to work so don't leave the house and I'll see what I can do to get you enrolled in a school at least a temporary enrollment." Then when she was almost out the door she turned around. "But before I go we need to give you some clean clothes." Paula left the room and then quickly came back with a light blue sun-dress and used, old flip-flops. She also had a clean maroon towel in her hand. "Here you go. Towel for your shower and this sundress is the only thing I could find that will fit you. I know it's a bit formal but at least you won't be wearing that raggy shirt any longer." Carmella greatly appreciated what she had done for her and took the clothes.

"I'll see you later tonight, Carmella."

"Bye. And thanks again, Miss Ganoni."

"Ganelioni." She chuckled a bit and Carmella felt somewhat embarrassed. "But just call me Paula."

Carmella took off all her clothes and got into the steamy shower. As she rubbed the shampoo into her hair getting out any trace of dirt and scrubbing down her body with soap, she thought. Her perception of Paula was an intriguing one. The woman seemed as if she gave so much; she helped at the orphanages and tended to people like Carmella. Yet she seemed like she had all the potential in the world to be a prosperous businesswoman. She was most definitely an admirable personage with a beautiful amount of red lipstick. The one thing she wasn't sure of was whether or not she wanted to attend a new school, but at least it would keep her busy and distract her from all her worries.

The music boomed from the stereo as the slim girl jumped up and down on her bed with a bowl of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. She licked her spoon clean indulging herself in every lick and tasted it with every taste bud. Carmella jumped higher and higher and sang along to the music in between bites. Paula had left the house nearly an hour ago and she hadn't been close to any electronic devices since her departure from her previous home. She plopped down on the bed and went downstairs to leave the bowl in the sink. The walls of the house were all pastel colors that were very light. Paula seemed to be a clean person and also a lover of literature for she had many bookshelves dispersed throughout her house. Carmella grabbed hold of a book with green binding that held thousands of poems in it. Since she was a child, she had loved to read and although she hadn't owned many books, she had read anything given to her. Poems by far were her favorite. They were short and usually contained incredible symbolism that interested her. And so she began and flipped through the pages reading and interpreting every rhyme and every word that came her way.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

He couldn't find her and he didn't know what to do. Had she not wanted to see him? Had he scared her in a way? Troy was determined to continue searching. She couldn't have gone very far for her small legs would only carry her about a few miles. To add to that, she had no sense of direction in New Mexico, so her leaving the city was completely out of the question.

_I miss her_, he thought. _It's kind of weird but I'm so nervous and worried about her. I don't know if I'm scared for me or for her. I'm scared that without her I'll forget Gabriella. What am I saying? I could never forget her. I will never forget her. But I need to see Carmella. Who knows what could've happened to her? She has no food and no place to go. I'll call Chad!_

Even though calling Chad wouldn't make much of a difference he was in need of a friend and a comforting voice. And then he wondered if Carmella had even thought of him after the last time he had seen her.

His phone rang and the caller ID was unknown.

**OOH! Cliff Ending. Sorry guys! ( I'm trying to post as often as I can but it's hard with school and all. Please review! Thanks a ton to all the people who added me on alerts and favorite stories and such. I'm glad you guys like the story. **


	9. Intense Eyes

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

He ran his fingers through his hair that morning as he heard that song on the radio. The song that they had sang together. He was so angry and felt like smashing his hand through the radio but he did not; he simply turned it off and keeping one hand on the wheel, he put his elbow on the arm rest.

It had been almost a week since she had disappeared. One week in which he couldn't concentrate in anything he did. Basketball season quickly approached but he would not be ready under these conditions. Reality stared at him in the eye, taunting him, talking to him, telling him that nothing would ever be okay again. Gabriella's death marked his own death in a way; the death of the person he used to be. The boy who knew nothing terrible, nothing corrupt or harsh. Everything was wonderful and in its rightful place but not anymore. When Carmella came into the picture a spark of hope arose in him but someone stepped all over his heart the second he found out she had left. That was when reality taunted him most. He was handed something that he so dearly wanted to hold onto but he couldn't. The only thing nobody could rob him of was his love for Gabriella.

Troy turned the steering wheel to the left, his face with an expression of loneliness and disillusion. His friends had tried to be understanding but they couldn't; they had no idea how he truly felt. He parked his car and turned off the ignition. Troy wished he could stay in the car but he couldn't. He had to face another day of school that was the same as the rest; boring, dull, and more boring.

Around second period it happened. It was one of the most beautiful moments in all his life. Finally something meaningful and joyous had occurred. He couldn't believe it when he saw it. He had been left completely speechless, his cobalt eyes lost in hers. She didn't notice him at first but he longed for her to glance at him. To stare a hole through him; he wanted to feel her eyes upon him. Those light chocolate eyes outlined in an amber with a dark pupil in the center to pull the whole picture together. Troy moved his floppy bangs away from his eyes so that he could see her better.

"Class, we have a new student today." Miss Teal announced to the classroom. A few of the boys looked up attentively while others could care less because they were too busy texting and trying to hide their phones. "Her name is Carmella." The teacher put a reassuring hand on Carmella's shoulder.

Her hair was pulled back so that you could see her rosy cheeks and perfect smile. She was wearing jeans with a turquoise sweater and ribbon tied around her waist. Troy waited to hear her voice and for her to notice him but she didn't look once.

"Why don't you take that seat back there next to—

"Sit here." Troy said and that's when she saw the caring boy. Her smile faded which saddened him. Her mouth was agape unknowing of what to say for the last person she expected to see here was Troy. "I'll sit in the back." He repeated and she nodded.

"How kind of you, Mr. Bolton." Ms. Teal pointed out and Troy casually nodded and sat next to a few of the druggies in the back uncomfortably.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Troy!" Carmella rushed out to reach him but he was moving somewhat fast almost as if he didn't want to see her. He walked faster and faster almost to the point where he was running. She held his arm tightly and amazingly found the strength to pull him towards her. He was so close she could almost feel his breath and the warmth of his arms but then she awkwardly let him go. Troy looked at her and indicated that she'd speak the first words. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Yeah, well here I am." He shook her off. His anger was questionable and its source was unknown. Troy bit his lip and then took a step ahead when Carmella pulled him back again.

"Troy." She whispered. He felt weak but he didn't want to. He didn't want to ever feel weak again; it was like a disease.

"You disappeared. I couldn't find you." Troy gritted his teeth. "How could you just leave?"

"Tr-"

"Just forget it. You don't care." After saying these words he felt as if he would break down again.

"Why are you so mad at me? You're just the guy who dropped me off at a street in downtown Albuquerque. You were just my sister's friend. I owe you nothing." Her tone was harsh but it broke Troy from his angry trance. Weakness invaded him once more.

And then he did it. He quickly put his fingers around both her wrists and pulled her small figure into him so that he covered her. From behind, you couldn't tell she was there. He stared into her eyes and then his lips touched hers. Her hands were held to his chest forcibly but she hadn't realized how much she had wanted this moment to happen. Troy closed his intense blue eyes and held his lips in place feeling her soft cherry-tasting ones. The kiss seemed like an eternity and he wish that it would stay that way but the bell rang and he involuntarily let her go.

Realizing what he had done, he backed away slowly. Carmella whispered his name once more but he just shook his head. "I have to go," was the only thing he said and he rushed down the hallway away from her. Away from that mixed emotion that was driving him insane. Why had he done it? He didn't know and neither did she.

**Sorry it was a short chapter but the next one will be EXTRA long. **


	10. A Want or a Need

**Like I promised; here is a long chapter. Chapter 9 I believe. Or 10…I can't remember. Anyway whatever chapter it is, it's here. **

She pressed her fingers to her pink lips, which had just been robbed of lip gloss by a single brilliant kiss. She begun to question whether or not that moment was real or if she had dreamed it, but the loud voices and slamming of lockers awakened her. The last thing that she had expected from him was a kiss.

Looking down at her schedule, she verified what her next class was and with difficulty made her way there. The school was very large and she hadn't really found someone to show her around. She thought that Troy would have helped her but he stormed off soon after he had kissed her. Carmella put her hand on the clean metal doorknob and closed her eyes before opening the door. With a deep breath, she turned the knob and found herself looking at a room crowded with adolescents her age and was glad that they didn't notice when she walked in for that would've been uncomfortably embarrassing.

Carmella took a lonely seat near the back of the classroom away from the smiling faces and interesting conversations. The teacher was busily writing notes on the board and hadn't seen her walk in. After carefully curving every letter and word on the board, he turned to the class and purposefully dropped his book on the desk so that with a loud noise he would silence that classroom. Sure enough, he was successful and they all turned around acknowledging the fact that it was time for class to begin.

Troy walked in and Carmella immediately sunk in her chair and hid her face. But he had inevitably noticed her. He had a few sheets of paper in his hands. "Hey, Mr. H. Here is that make-up work from when I was absent."

"Excellent. I am glad you have it back so soon." He responded and the class took this as a sign that it was okay to go on with their conversations.

"I also had a quick question on the homework last night." Troy stated and Mr. H gestured for him to go on. "I don't understand what the question is asking on number 9."

"Grab a book and show me." The books were in the back of the room. With their smooth green binding they sat so inconveniently on the blue bookshelf. Troy hesitated as he saw that Carmella was sitting next to the books; her backpack, in fact, was touching the shelf. He went to the back of the room and bent down next to her. He looked for the right copy and saw that it wasn't there.

"Mr. H? I don't see the 'Advanced Physics' book."

"Right here." A small voice said. Troy saw the book held in front of him by a fragile hand and he took it. He nodded thanking her and took the book in his hands.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Her chemistry book along with several notebooks fell to the floor. She had been pushed by a blonde girl in an extremely pink outfit topped off with glitter and sequins. The girl didn't even seem to care that she had just made Carmella fall to the ground and continued down the hallway without even flinching or glancing at her. There was only one more class to go to. During lunch she had eaten in the bathroom and she had trouble finding her way all day. Nobody had introduced themselves to her and nobody even knew she was standing before them. It was just like before; she didn't mean anything. She didn't mean anything to that blonde girl, the kids in her classes, or the people in her grade. The only sign of affection she had received was from Troy after second period and she hadn't seen him again. Carmella sighed as she picked up her books and went towards her locker.

"You forgot this one," said a short, pale brunette. She looked somewhat scared and hugged her own books tightly to her chest.

"Thank you."

"I'm Kelsi." She managed to say. Carmella smiled; finally someone showed interest in her.

"Carmella. I'm new here." They shook hands and Kelsi welcomed her to East High. They conveniently had their next class together and for the first time that day she had arrived on time and somewhat secure into a classroom.

She left to use the restroom thirty minutes before school was out. A smile had found its way onto her face ever since last period. Even though she didn't know the girl very well, she felt accomplished. The one thing she found impossible to do but that she truly wanted to happen was for her to meet someone; a potential friend. And she had done just that. Carmella turned the corner and noticed a body hunched over a water fountain. It was obviously a boy. She ignored him while lost in her thoughts and made her way to turn into the bathroom when a hand tugged at her and she unexpectedly turned around.

A small scream escaped her lips as Troy's face appeared in her eyes. He was a handsome guy with pleasant features and gorgeously white teeth that fascinated her so. His floppy bangs only made him more attractive and his insecurity made him irresistible.

"Carmella, I-I don't know what I was thinking." He said not loosening his grip on her hand. She nodded. "I didn't mean to kiss you; I would never kiss you. Not that I wouldn't kiss you because I would but I don't want to. I mean I do want to but not that way."

"Troy."

"You're nice and all and you look just like her. I mean you are exactly alike except that beauty mark. Your little ears with silver studs and your smile it's like she's here." He said.

"Like who?" She asked.

"Ga-" He paused. "No one. It's no one."

"Why'd you do it?" Carmella asked him. He looked up at her and was speechless as he looked into her eyes. He himself had not known why he had done it. It was an urge that he had; to kiss her. It was unbearable to see such a beautiful person not being loved. Her breathtaking appearance deserved his attention.

"I don't know. I'm sorry." Troy sighed and before she could say another word he turned his back to her and headed back to class.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

He flung himself onto his bed and kicked off his shoes. Bending over a bit, he opened the first drawer in his nightdesk and pulled out a picture of her. It was the most recent of her. He had taken it one time at the park after Gabriella's brother had left for college.

(FLASHBACK)  
_Tears poured down her cheek the day after Vick left. He had always been her best friend and protective of her. Life with him was unimaginable but would soon become a reality once he was gone. Although she knew she would see him during holidays and breaks, she knew that things would never be the same. Vick helped her through anything whenever she needed it. She remembered that one time that Vick cancelled a job interview because he had gotten the news of Gabriella's broken leg. Like the good brother he was, he fled to be by her side and he along with her mom was the only one to stay by her side the whole night barely sleeping a wink. _

"_He's gone." Gabriella said hurt showing vividly in her eyes._

"_Gabriella, it'll be fine. Vick will still love you no matter what." Troy comforted._

_They sat at a stone bench in the middle of the park. It was nearly night time and the streetlights were slowly turning on and occasionally fading into darkness. The stars were also appearing as the night grew deeper and the air smelled of rain, for a few moments ago it had stopped raining. Troy had been with her since the moment Vick left at the airport. After all, Troy was Gabriella's friend and he was always there for her. The pair were back-to-back leaning on each other for support. Gabriella hugged her knees to her and Troy's voice slowly drowned away her tears. _

_Troy turned himself and Gabriella followed suit so that their were side by side, knee to knee, elbow to elbow. Gabriella's face was red but, illuminated with the night sky, it was as beautiful as he had ever seen it. He longed to kiss her and hold her in his arms so that she would stop crying but he wasn't sure if it was the right moment. _

"_I wish he could stay." She said after a few minutes of silence. Troy put his arm around her and rubbed her back. She consequently put her head on his shoulder and sobbed. "At least you're still here." Gabriella looked up at him. _

"_I'll always be here. Just as long as you promise me that you'll always be here." She simply nodded in agreement and he held her tighter to his body. _

_(END FLASHBACK)_

She had broken her promise. Gabriella had left him in the cruel world with no one else to hold on to. All that was left was her memory and that was one thing Troy swore he would never forget. He brushed away the dust with his thumb and smiled as he saw her. Smiling like always.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOX**

Carmella couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned and wasn't successful in finding a comfortable spot to stay in. She was thinking about Troy and the kiss. The kiss brought excitement to her every time she thought about it and trying to shake it away didn't help her sleepless state in any way possible. After several attempts at falling asleep she decided she could not. Carmella slipped out of bed quietly and went downstairs for a glass of milk which she thought would sooth her and relax her.

She poured the milk into the glass and then held it to her lips. She concentrated on every drop and the unique taste of the milk. As she reached to put the milk carton away she noticed a phosphorescent letter on the table and went over to it. Opening it carefully, she began to read the text.

_Dear Miss Paula M. Ganelioni_

_We are very sorry to inform you that the possibilities of giving birth to a child are very low for you. You should not participate in child-birth and doing so can result in severe mental as well as physical problems with the child._

_We suggest----_

"Carmella, what are you doing up so late?" Paula's voice came from behind.

"Oh. Um, I couldn't sleep." She said and quickly put the letter down. Paula noticed it and just smiled ashamedly.

"Shouldn't read people's mail." Paula said.

"I'm sorry." Carmella started for the stairs.

"Wait. Come here, honey." Paula motioned for her to come towards her and she sat down on the living room couch with a flustered Carmella by her side. "I was once married. His name was Torino and he was a great man. I was very much in love with him. He used to go on trips to Italy very often because he had another company there. We were very wealthy and as happy as can be." A huge smile spread across her face and as fast as it had come on her face, it disappeared. "But apparently many people in Italy didn't like him. They were angry with him for whatever purposes and so they…" she tried to prevent the tears from escaping her eyes. "They shot him. I was pregnant at the time, too. We didn't know it, but I couldn't have children. So after his death, the baby died before I could give birth to it. And it broke my heart." Paula sobbed.

The two women were so much alike; they had both lost their family. Carmella had lost her sister and her parents and Paula had lost her husband and her child. They had to stick together for that was the only way they would come out strong. They must aid each other in whatever way possible. Carmella knew now where she belonged. This was where she had to stay; Paula needed her as much as she needed Paula.

She put her arms around Paula and comforted her. "I'm sorry."

"Carmella, I am so glad you're here." She whispered and Carmella felt, for once, appreciated.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

She saw his nike shoes as he turned the corner and she chased after him. Struggling with her books, she almost ran down the hallway in order to catch him. He walked slowly with his hands in his pockets like he was lost and did not know where to go. Carmella now slowed her pace and caught the tail of his shirt. Her view was consumed with his face and magical blue eyes.

"Carmella." He said.

"Troy, I didn't mean to talk to you like that the other day. Let's just forget this whole thing." Carmella took his hand and shook it firmly. She flashed him a quick smile and then turned around to go to her next class.

He remained where he was, watching her walk down the hallway. Her black ballet flats hit the floor so lightly and her hair bounced with every step. "But what if I don't want to forget it?" Troy said.

**OOOOOOOOOHHHH! Next chapter will be up as soon as I get 5 more reviews. :) Make sure you tell me how you feel bout the Carmella/Troy thing. Boy, you guys are in for a surprise! i've gotten lots of story alerts and stuff for this story. glad to see you guys are interested. **


	11. Never Forget

**ENJOy! ;)**

Carmella turned to look at the boy before her. His gentleness and melodic voice that she found herself lost in. His eyes illuminated him and made him stand out from all the rest; he was truly something special.

"Then, you don't have to." She said loud enough for him to hear.

Unsure of whether or not he should speak another word, Troy remained standing still until Carmella simply smiled and walked the other way. Without breaking his gaze of her, he turned towards his locker and felt something tug at his lips; he smiled. The kiss was never a mistake and he should've never thought of it that way. It was just one kiss that would lead to the two teenagers coming closer.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Lunch arrived and Troy was relieved because he had to get away from all the lectures and reading and writing and all the stuff you learn to do in school. The walls of the cafeteria were covered with banners advertising the school dance. It was homecoming soon and the week after that, basketball started. Although, the lunch was never delicious, at least it was sanitary, or so they thought. Today they would have macaroni and cheese, not melted cheese, hard cheese with an occasional uncooked piece of macaroni. Delicious as it may seem, he didn't want to eat. Troy walked over to the table where his basketball team mates sat and silence immediately took over the table. He hadn't sat with them since Gabriella's death. In fact, he had barely spoken to them or even seen them.

"Hey, guys." He said and they simply nodded.

A chorus of 'hey's and 'what's up's were heard throughout the table. After a few minutes the team quickly changed the topic and carried on with individual as well as group conversations in which Troy didn't participate in but only observed. Jason talked about his recent date with Kelsi, Zeke talked about how Sharpay adored his cookies, and Chad talked about basketball strategies with a few other guys. Troy sat scanning the room for her. And then he saw the light blue ribbon that held her hair in a soft pony tail with dangling black curls and then he couldn't hear what his teammates were talking about anymore; he could just hear her giggles as she talked with Kelsi, apparently her new friend.

"And then Jason made his glass fall onto his pants!" Kelsi said and Carmella laughed. "He is so clumsy but it just makes him so much more adorable." She continued.

"Did he ask you out on another date?" Carmella questioned and Kelsi looked at her shoes with a small grin.

"Yes."

"Oooh! Is he going to trip over himself this time?" She teased and Kelsi simply nudged her.

"I just realized! I have a Drama Meeting right now, during lunch." Kelsi informed her. "I'm sorry, Mella." She apologized and Carmella uneasily shook it off and the two girls were separated. She looked around the room for somewhere to sit. There was the artsy people, the smart people, the cheerleaders, jocks, and then the empty table where the drama kids usually sat at. Carmella made her way there but then saw the druggies all sit down there before she could put her tray down. She sighed and decided that it would be the bathroom today.

"Carmella." A familiar voice said from behind and her face broke out in excitement. She turned around to find Troy and his cobalt eyes before her. "Are you busy right now?"

"Not at all." She threw her food out. It's not like she really wanted to eat the hard macaroni and cheese.

"I want to show you something. I only showed it to your sister once; you'll probably like it, too." Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her through the hallways until they came to a set of stairs that seemed to be long forgotten in the back of the school. "Watch your step the stairs aren't very even." He still didn't let go of her and she only squeezed his hand tighter and tighter. He pushed the door at the top of the dusty stairs open and a breathtaking view took over their eyes.

The outdoor room was covered with plants and flowers. Roses, daffodils, and daisies were found everywhere you turned. There was also a quaint little bench near the corner with leaves hanging from above. "It's beautiful." Carmella said as she took a seat on the bench. Troy sat down next to her and watched her eyes widen with every glance. "Thanks, Troy."

"For what?"

"For showing me this place. It probably means a lot to you. You're one of the only people who has ever actually cared about me and you didn't even have to." Carmella said and Troy just looked into her chocolate eyes and felt that she also was losing herself in his.

_(FLASHBACK)_

"_My parents' friends are always saying 'Your sons the basketball guy you must be so proud'." Troy thought to himself. He passed his hands on the metal pole as Gabriella looked at him understandingly. "Sometime's I don't want to be the 'basketball guy' I just want to be…a guy."_

"_I saw the way you treated Kelsi at the audition yesterday. Do your friends know that guy?" Gabriella suggested intelligently as she walked to the bench. _

"_To them I'm the playmaker dude." He stated plainly arguing his point._

" _Then they don't know enough about you, Troy." She explained. Seeing that he was still unconvinced she attempted again. "At my other schools I was the freaky math girl. It's cool coming here and being anyone I want to be." Troy smiled. "When I was singing with you I just felt like…a girl."_

"_You even look like one too." He said jokingly and Gabriella giggled softly. He made his way over to her and awkwardly sat down but she welcomed him. _

"_Do you remember in kindergarten how you'd meet a kid and know nothing about them and then ten seconds later you were playing like you were best friends? Because you didn't have to be anyone but yourself? Singing with you felt like that." _

_(END FLASHBACK)_

"I don't want to forget." Troy said involuntarily. Carmella had been leaning on him on the bench, her head gently laying on his chest. He breathed in her scent and he almost melted with the smell. Vanilla.

"What?" She lifted her head.

"Nothing." He pulled her closer to his body and kissed her forehead. Carmella closed her eyes feeling the breeze hit her eyelids.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"I've never been to a dance!" Carmella said pointing towards the banners while walking next to Kelsi. They were making their way to last period when they passed the red and white banner. "I mean my parents never let me go."

"But they have to let you go to this one!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"Oh, definitely! Let's just say my 'parents' had a change of heart." Said Carmella with a sly smile on her face. "So did Jason ask you yet?"

"I don't think he's going to. He didn't really pay attention to me today." Frowned Kelsi. She looked over her body to see if anything was missing. Kelsi rearranged her coat and straightened her glasses to look presentable. "Is it because I'm a dork?" she asked.

Carmella looked over at her astonishingly. "Of course not! And anyway any guy that would turn you down because of popularity isn't the right guy. Trust me, Kels, he'll ask you." She reassured and Kelsi was smiling again.

"You on the other hand have Troy Bolton eating out of the palm of your hand." Kelsi teased. "Don't pretend like you don't know. I saw you, two all flirty!" she said excitedly and Carmella just shook her head and denied it. Troy didn't really have eyes for her, and with all the girls at this school he would certainly pick one of them before her. She wondered if Troy even went to dances.

"He's just a friend." She dismissed the thought.

"Sure." Kelsi replied knowingly. You could tell from her eyes that she at least wanted Troy to ask her to the dance. For him to hold her in his arms once more and sway to a beautiful melody and at the end of the night he would kiss her. A kiss even better than the one he had already given her combined with the moment in his secret hideout.

**Okay 3 reviews and the next chapter goes up. Be sure to check out my other stories.**


	12. Butterflies

"Carmella, wait!" Troy chased after her as she walked off of the campus. He was driving in his car following her pace on the sidewalk. He had a blue rusty mustang; he wasn't a very rich guy which made him all the better. Carmella found herself looking into his eyes yet again and then quickly snapped out of it. "Can I…drive you home?"

Her face lit up. "Of course." Her pink lips were glossy due to the fact that she had just reapplied her lip gloss and her black tendrils were still intact.

"Great." Troy tossed his bookbag which had been sitting alongside him in the front seat to the back seat and made sure it was clean for her. "Hop in."

She went around the car and opened the door. After several honks from the angry drivers behind him he finally moved and Carmella giggled. They left the school and noticed all the banners for homecoming on the entrance to the school. She was reminded of the conversation that she had with Kelsi. Would he really ask her?

"Homecoming's a big deal around here." He started and butterflies invaded Carmella's stomach. She had high hopes that he would ask her any second now. She was so excited that she couldn't speak. "There's always a huge pep rally before the football game and after the game we have fireworks. It's nice." Troy wasn't talking about the Homecoming dance he was talking about sports and the actual homecoming day. Carmella's shoulders tensed and she felt somewhat stupid for thinking Troy would actually ask her.

"Are you going to the dance?" she said very fast almost so that he couldn't understand her. But his clever ears captured every noise and word that came out of her mouth.

"I don't think so." Carmella sighed and fell back into her seat.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. It's not exactly on my to-do list." He joked. Even though she really wished he would go, she couldn't be angry around him. "Are you going?"

"I'm not sure. I wasn't asked or anything. It's not like anyone's going to ask me anyway." Carmella said.

Troy looked at her with a face of bewilderment. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm not a tall blonde girl who's popular and you know; the whole scene." She responded.

"You're kidding. Carmella, trust me, there's lots of guys who like you. I mean why wouldn't they like you? You're beautiful, and smart, and with a huge pretty smile." At every compliment, her smile widened. He really thought that about her? The butterflies came back and she lightly bit her lip to stop from smiling like an idiot. "If it makes you feel any better, I'd ask you to the dance if I was going." He stuttered and then rephrased his sentence. "As friends of course." That wasn't really what she wanted to hear but whatever came out of him was a gorgeous sentence carefully weaved with romantic words.

He pulled up to her complex and she started to gather her things. She kicked open the door. "I'd get the door for you, but seems like you got it covered." Troy stated and Carmella laughed. He got out of the car anyway to help her with her things. He picked up a few books and handed them to her.

"Thanks for the ride, Troy." She said to him and he nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets. Then she bent over and softly kissed him on the cheek. He felt his cheeks burn and before she could pull away he pulled her in and kissed her. Butterflies swarmed again and bounced off of the sides of her stomach. She held her breathe taking in his kiss. Right when their lips were separating from one another, his phone rang.

"I have to get this. I'll see you tomorrow at school, Mella." He said nervously and quickly picked up the phone.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

He bent down at her grave. His sixth visit since her death. That's about once a week without counting the week before, when his parents refused to let him go because they felt that he was too depressed as it was. The rose was still there but slowly dying. He picked it up and smelled it; still smelled like a rose should. He gently placed it back down.

_Gabriella, I have another poem for you. I've been working really hard on it but it probably isn't that great. I feel kind of guilty for liking Carmella, but you have to understand that it's like as if you were here. And I can't resist. But I don't think I could ever love her, at least not the way I loved you. Our love was so special and so pure. I miss you so much, Gaby. You have no idea how much I need you. I'm not going to the Homecoming Dance because I'd have to go with another girl and it'd be hard. Don't you remember? The last time we went it was when we first kissed. It was amazing. As cheesy as it sounds, I can still feel you in my arms. I can't believe I'm crying again; I can't help it. _

_(FLASHBACK)_

"_I remember almost exactly a year ago I met you." Troy said to Gabriella. It was homecoming night and everybody was in their most formal attire. The school had rented a mansion just for their sophomore homecoming and it had been decorated with amazing technique and artistic quality. _

"_Well in about a month it'll be exact." She corrected him. _

"_Whatever you say, my freaky math girl." He put his hand on her hip._

"Your_ freaky math girl?" she asked him and he nodded._

"_Only mine." That's when their lips first met. He literally felt fireworks, but inside of him. His heart was jumping and about to leave his body and sing a thousand songs. Butterflies peacefully flew in his stomach and tickled him. It was the most incredible feeling. It was pure, it was beautiful, it was necessary, it was indescribable. Whatever he labeled it was undermining what it truly was. He felt it was love. _

_(END FLASHBACK)_

_I wasn't that great of a kisser was I? I wish we could relive that moment a thousand times so that I could tell you everything that I need to. I can tell you about how Vick is, about your mom, about Chad, Kelsi, and Taylor. Oh and don't let me forget Sharpay. Even she hasn't been the same since…you know. But we don't have to think about the bad stuff we can think about how pretty you are. Light pink lips, chocolate eyes, silver earrings, and an incredible mind. What more could I ask for? The only thing I can think of is you coming back. I don't care how but I just want you here so bad, Gaby. I need you and it's all my fault you're gone. My fault that everybody changed and nobody is the same. Anyway, I have to go but I'll be back next week and the week after. With more roses. I love you, Gabriella. Remember that. _

He placed the poem lightly and picked his keys up so that he could leave. But something caught his eye. The rose was as red as it had been when he first brought it. Just as beautiful. He smiled, without questioning it, and left the graveyard.

_Your smile illuminates my world_

_I never thought I would meet such a beautiful, intelligent girl._

_Your eyes make my worries go away_

_I wish I could stare at them all day_

_I wish I could just hold you _

_I want to kiss you, too._

_Kiss those soft tender lips_

_And put my hands on your delicate hips_

_I need you here with me_

_Come back, please_

_I want to share with you this feeling inside_

_I want you to stand by my side_

_I want you to me mine_

_It feels like in my stomach there's a million butterflies_

_If you didn't love me I'd make you even if it took a hundred tries._

**ALRIGHT! Troyella and Troymella in the same chapter. Oh and my friend, lyricaLVirtue is doing a story for HSM called Poetic Justice the trailer is up. Check it out cuz I'm trying to show her that she is a good writer! Thanks again, guys...and girls. lol. **


	13. Never Ever

Troy sat in his room playing with his pencil. He tapped it against his desk trying to get his math homework done but as hard as he tried to concentrate the more he couldn't. Geometry was exceedingly difficult and his brain wasn't prepared to focus. A loud noise snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked over at his computer. It was a new IM from Carmella. A smile spread across his face and he hurriedly clicked on the IM conversation.

**Mella34**: Hey.

**Mella34: **Are you there?

**Troyboy**: Yes!

**Mella34: **Whats up?

**Troyboy:** Doing my stupid math homework….

**Troyboy**: Well I'm thinking about doing it.

Mella34: Lol 

**Troyboy: **;)

**Troyboy: **Listen, want to go out for ice cream?

**Mella34**:Now?

**Troyboy: **Yeah

**Mella34**:I'd love to but it's kinda late

**Troyboy: **It's only nine o'clock

**Mella34**:But I don't know if Paula will let me

**Troyboy: **Who's Paula?

**Mella34**:My foster mom. Well, not really. She's the person I'm staying with.

Troyboy: Oh! I forgot to ask you about that I was too distracted 

**Mella34**:By what

**Troyboy: **To be honest, I was distracted by you.

**Mella34**:Let's go get ice cream

**Troyboy: **Cool. I'll pick you up in a few minutes

!!

He shut down the computer and excitedly grabbed his keys and ran downstairs. He yelled bye to his mom and before she could protest he was out the door with a pair of sneakers in his hands to put on inside of the car.

"Paula?" Carmella said as she entered Paula's study. She was carefully typing something for work and looked over at Carmella sweetly. She pulled down her glasses from her nose and turned her chair to face her.

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if I go get ice cream with my friend?" Carmella asked hoping for her to agree.

"What friend?" Paula asked.

"His name is Troy." Carmella told her and a sly grin came over Paula's face.

"A boy?" She repeated. Carmella nodded reassuringly. "Yes but just as long you promise to tell me all about this Troy when you get back."

"Thank you!" She went over to hug Paula and jumped up and down excitedly. Then she realized that he would be here any second and before she knew it the doorbell rung. She was in navy blue sweat pants with a white t-shirt that read Abercrombie on it. Carmella looked down at herself in dismay. The doorbell rang yet another time. Her hair was in a nice ponytail, though and she still hadn't taken her make up off so she was fine in that department. Troy would have to accept that she was going in her sweatpants. The doorbell rang for a third time and Carmella went downstairs to answer it.

Right before she opened the door, Troy plastered a goofy smile on his face and straightened his shirt, realizing that he hadn't changed his clothes. He had a long sleeve on and a pair of jeans but that would do. It was just ice cream and it wasn't like he was trying to impress her, he thought. But in his mind he knew that he deeply wished he would've put some cologne on and combed his hair back.

The door opened and Carmella appeared at the door. "Hey." She said. "I barely had time to change since you came here so fast. Sorry." She said. Troy hadn't even noticed until she had mentioned it.

"That's okay." He said. "You look just as beautiful." He whispered but apparently she heard.

"Thanks." She smiled as she walked past him. He turned around and stared after her. "Are you coming?" she said as she put her hand on the handle of the car door.

"Oh, right." Troy said dumbfounded. He walked over to the car and opened the door for her. "After you, Miss Ganelioni." He said kindly trying to remember her foster mother's last name.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Bolton." She joked with him as she got into the car. He closed the door and then got in himself.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

They got into the car after stuffing themselves with ice cream. It was creamy and soft and they each shared it with a wonderful person. "Homecoming's this Saturday!" Carmella stated.

"Did you find anyone worthy of taking you?" he asked not wanting a response.

"Yes." Carmella said.

"Who?" Troy was eager to know. He knew almost everyone in their grade, who could possibly have asked her without his consent. It wasn't Jason, nor Chad. It couldn't be Ryan. She stood in silence but he knew she could feel the pressure of the situation.

"Andre **(A/N SHOUT TO MY FRIEND; NUMBER 5 SOCCER PLAYER!) **Port." She said his name as it rolled off of her tongue. Troy stared at her blankly.  
"Andre Port?" Carmella nodded. "I don't like that guy." He said.  
They stopped at the light. "Why not? He's so sweet. Everybody likes him. He asked me during Math I almost melted when he asked me." Carmella thought to herself as jealousy made its way into Troy.

"You can't go with him."

"Yes I can."

"Why? He cheats on every girl he goes out with." Troy tried to convince her.

Suddenly Carmella burst out in laughter. "What's so funny?" he asked and she just stared at him with tears in her eyes giggling. She shook her head and he still waited for a response.  
"You should've seen your face! There is no Andre Port that goes to our school." She said between giggles. Troy felt stupid at the moment; she had definitely gotten him. "That's okay, Troy, we all get jealous." She said and he immediately turned to look at her.  
"I am not jealous."

"Oh please. You are, too."

"Are not."

"Are, too."

"Are not."

"Ok this is getting silly now!" Carmella told him but he still had a serious look on his face. "Fine, Troy, you were not jealous and you will never be jealous." She waited for him to smile now. "Never." She repeated. "Ever."

"You should've seen your face!" he mimicked as he laughed at her and she pouted. Carmella nudged him and he smiled, putting an arm around her. He squeezed her against him and then relaxed his muscles, keeping one arm on the steering wheel.

**OK I know this was a VERY fluffy chapter but the next one will be the homecoming game and then the homecoming dance has a HUGE SURPRISE FOR YOU GUYS. Let's just say there'll be a lot of Troyella. Whether that means Troy and Gaby or Troy and Mella I don't know. Trust me it's gona be off the hook. **


	14. In the Rain

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, readers. Oh and for those of you who are jewish, Happy Hanukah even though it already passed. And all the other religions; HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

The marching band was playing loudly, the music booming through the bleachers and throughout the field. The cheerleaders were at the corner of the court waiting for the wildcat football team to enter with their red and white jersey shining in the night light when the first firework would be fired. The marching band continued to play, hitting their drums and blowing through their trumpets. It was a magnificent sight filled with East High School spirit. The cheerleaders started yelling loudly the team cheer and the crowd followed along, making the stadium shake with excitement.

Troy was at the first bleacher wearing his red East High t-shirt and painted red claws on his left cheek. All of the East High students and faculty were dressed in red and white showing the most school spirit they could for their school. Some were carrying Homecoming '08 banners with red and white knee high socks and colorful headbands jumping up and down waiting for the Wildcats to enter.

Troy was with Chad and they were both screaming cheers at the top of their lungs but in between some of them Troy couldn't help but wonder where Carmella was. Then he was reminded that after the homecoming game he would visit Gabriella at her grave. Even if it was the school's homecoming week he promised to visit her and he felt the need to do so. Sharpay came bursting through the corner in red, and astonishingly without a trace of pink on her. She had sparkles all over her and deep red lip stick. She walked over to Chad and wrapped her arms around him hugging him close.

"I haven't seen you since forever!" she yelled so that he could hear her.

"I know I missed you!" Chad responded. Troy was confused and nudged Chad. "Me and Sharpay are kind of together now. I know she is kind of…icy but she's nice, too." He explained and Troy just dismissed the awkwardness of the situation and focused on finding his other friend, Carmella.

There she came with a smile on her face as always with Kelsi and Jason by her side. She wore red and white striped socks and a huge red shirt with her hair in a pony tail and basketball shorts. She also had a candy red ribbon in her head with a red beaded necklace to compliment it. Kelsi was dressed similar to Carmella except she had her hair loose and with a red hat over it.

"Hey, wildcat!" she said.

"Hey!"

Before they could say anything else the first firework was fired and red and white colors filled the sky saying, "Go Wildcats!" and the fans reacted by reading the firework out loud and saying it repeatedly. The team entered helmets in their hand and ripping the banner in front of them they were smiling and giving encouraging comments to each other as they reached the bench to put on their helmets and secure their cleats.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX**

"That was a great game!" Carmella stated and the other agreed. She felt rain hit her head and then her shoulders. It came harder and harder.

"It's raining! Chad, take me home!" Sharpay shrieked and the others laughed at Chad's situation.

"Alright. Let's go home." The others smiled at the sexual implication that was made by Chad but knowing Sharpay, she probably wouldn't do anything. The two went to Chad's car.

"We should be going, too." Kelsi and Jason had scheduled a date and also went off to get their car. They were a wonderful couple.

That left Troy and Carmella alone. Realizing this, Troy gave her a friendly hug and they started walking to his car. The rain came harder and harder so that they were soaked by the time they made it to Troy's car which was nearly a block away from the school because the parking lot was filled with cars.

Carmella skipped on the grey sidewalk towards the car as Troy watched her admirably. With every light step of hers the water splashed everywhere. She continued to dance as if nobody there was watching her. Troy then wrapped his arms around her and held her. Carmella laughed that familiar laugh and Troy smiled. He let go and resorted to holding her hand the rest of the way. The walk was somewhat. Although it was uncomfortable for Troy at first, he still wanted to hang on to her. Her slippery, wet, soft hand was so gentle and welcoming to him.

They reached the blue mustang that was parked to the side of the road. He was reaching into his pocket for his keys but Carmella took his wrists and pulled him away. Troy didn't put up a fight but only wonder what she was up to. She led him to the center of the lonely road. "Come on! Dance!" he tried to make excuses and go back to the car but Carmella wouldn't let him. "Troy Bolton you are going to dance in the rain with me right now!" she demanded giggling between words. He gave in and agreed to her strange suggestion.

He spun her around in his arms letting the rain hit them. Carmella's hair swayed in circles and Troy looked at her and her flawlessness. They remained there together in the middle of the street after the Homecoming game. A year before was the first time he had kissed Gabriella. And now a year later he was holding her twin sister in his arms. She stopped spinning and looked at Troy.

"I'm really glad I met you Troy." She said, his hands still at her waist.

"Me, too." He admitted. Troy pulled in for a kiss and she let him. Carmella enjoyed his warm, sweet lips as much as he did hers. It was a moment that sparked so many feelings inside of her. She thought that it was love.

"I know this is going to sound weird and all but…." She said. "I think I love you."

Troy stared at her not knowing what to do. He loved her but not like he loved Gabriella. They were two different things and they couldn't compare. He couldn't live lying to Carmella making her feel like he had very deep feelings for her. "Carmella, I love you, too." She gave him a huge smile. One that had brought so much happiness into his life. "But not like I loved your sister." He added quietly.

The tears came to her eyes as she backed away from him. "Th-that's okay." There was a car approaching down the street. Troy's eyes widened. "Carmella wait! No stop!" She shook her head and continued to walk backwards thinking that he was trying to stop her from crying. In the rain, the car couldn't see her. Troy ran over to her as fast as he could; he didn't want to lose her also. Just thinking about it, made him run even faster. His fingers were touching her hands when all he saw were the headlights flashing into his cobalt blue eyes and the sound of her body being tossed forward into the road. He couldn't believe it. He wished that everything he had said and everything he had done could've been erased. Troy was on the ground, too with his hand still outstretched to grab Carmella's hand. His chin touched the road and he looked at her body laying several feet away from him.

Troy cried as he dragged his body towards her. He was on his knees crawling, his hand had some blood on it. He saw her face. There was no smile. It was not booming with happiness. She had several cuts on her face and blood was streaming down her cheeks and onto her clothes. He wiped it away uncontrollably. "Carmella! Carmella, please. Please, please." His voice faded as he yelled her name. Troy picked her up and buried his head in her hair still saying her name. His hands were drenched in her blood. Troy moved the hair away from her face in panic. "Carmella!" he screamed at the top of his lungs and the small girl still wouldn't wake up. "I love you, I do." He said. "Don't go. Please, don't go." He cried and shook her body softly. "Somebody call 911!!"

**( ( ( ( ( LOTS OF REVIEWS! Next chapter will be VERY LONG and will be the grand finale. You will see what happens trust me none of you will suspect it. **


	15. The Miraculous Creature FINAL

**The final Chapter: Miraculous Creature. **

They had taken her into the hospital. Troy had ridden the whole way with her in the ambulance trying to hold back the tears, and holding her hand. The nurse that was in the ambulance was searching for a pulse and luckily they had found one. She wasn't dead, but it was almost sure that she was in a deathly coma. Troy hated everything about him at that moment. He didn't know why he had come into the world. Gabriella had died and then he broke Carmella's heart. He was a monster. The nurse sat wiping away the blood as they approached the hospital. She managed to stop some of the bleeding that was mainly from her arm and thankfully not too many cuts on her face. But the nurse also said that she might've fractured her skull.

"It's as if she fell off of a horse." She said. "What were you two doing?"

"Walking to my car and then we stopped for a moment and the car just hit her. I tried to push her away. I really did." Troy said. He didn't look at the nurse. He looked straight at Carmella's motionless face, not letting go of her hand. The same one that he had tried to grab when the car took her away.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital and several people hurriedly took her out and led her in through the E.R. (Emergency Room). Troy watched them take her through the bleak grey doors and he wanted to be with her in the room, but he could not. The nurse took him to the waiting room and he sat down. A few minutes later she came back with a sweater for him, for he was very wet and the cold of the hospital would make him sick. Troy nervously tapped his finger on the dull wooden coffee table, thinking. But thinking was so painful because every time he did, he was reminded that he could have possibly taken her life. A life that had so much happiness and so much opportunities. The thought ate away at him and he couldn't get rid of it. He clutched the sweater closer to his body.

The receptionist called Carmella's foster mother but it was reported that she was on a two-night business trip. It was also said that she would get on a plain immediately to see Carmella. Troy's phone rang, it was amazing that it hadn't been damaged with the rain. But it still worked. It was his father calling him.

"Dad?" Troy asked. "I'm going to sleepover Chad's tonight, okay? I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." He couldn't bare to explain to him that he had been the cause for a car to run over Carmella. He put his phone on the coffee table so that it wouldn't have any more damage from the rain water. He just waited for any news of her. Troy sat in the chair breathing and waiting. He sat back in the chair and then fidgeted in it for a while. He checked his watch. It had been nearly an hour.

"When will I know if she's okay?" he got up and went to the reception. He looked at the woman seriously and nervously.

"As soon as we know, we'll tell you." She said. She reminded him of that woman at the orphanage. The receptionist there had simply said that she wasn't there. Carmella had left the orphanage.

"But I need to know now." Troy stated.

"Well that information isn't for display yet, sir. Please, sit down." She advised him.

Troy rolled his eyes and lightly hit the counter. He walked back to the lonely chair in the corner and sat down angrily. The lobby had a few other people there; an old man, two women, and a little girl. He pushed his hair back away from his face and sat in the chair waiting for 'the information to be on display'.

"Why are you here, son?" the old man stuttered. He was roughly eighty years old and had a cane in his left hand. The old man waited for a response as he adjusted his forest green sweater.

"An emergency." Troy said.

"Ah, you're going to get all smart on me, eh? Okay." The man said and he turned away from Troy.

"My friend was run over by a car. She's not the strongest person, so I don't know if she's going to be alright." He said. The old man became interested again. He turned to look at Troy.

"She? Hmm…. Special girl, isn't she? Just like mine. I'm here for her, too. Heart attack." He said.

"Sorry to hear that."

"It happens. Just have to hope for the best and be strong enough to pull through. You know, it doesn't matter how tall a man can stand, what matters is how well he picks himself up when he falls." The elderly were always wise people. They were known for their interesting sayings and accommodative qualities. The old man smiled at Troy and Troy returned it. "It's like the phoenix. The bird that rises from it's own ashes. It dies, and then it lives again. Miraculous creature." The old man continued. "I don't believe that naturally occurs. That phoenix has to want to live again and if it wants it enough it does." He chuckled.

"Mr. Holden, your wife is healthy and ready to see you." The receptionist said as she led him down the hallway. The old man excitedly followed.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

He had fallen asleep on the chair, he realized. Troy awoke, blinking steadily to find himself in the lobby of the reception being reminded of the night's events. Outside the window was utter darkness, so he looked down at his watch. It had been nearly four hours since he had last seen Carmella. Once again, he got up to go see the receptionist.

"Is she alright?" he asked. It was a different receptionist this time. She had blonde hair that looked like she ironed it way too much and brown eyes which indicated she had dyed her hair.

"She's asleep but it looks like she's going to make it. We had to perform an operation on her brain but it was minor and it came out very well." She said as she gathered a few papers.

"An operation? But she's only been here four hours." Troy said. He wanted to make sure Carmella had received all the help she could get. But his ears were pleased to hear that she was going to make it and she was not dead.

"Four hours? It's been nearly eight." The receptionist told him. Troy looked down at his watch again. He was sure that it had only been four hours but maybe his clock had stopped working because of the rain. She gestured for him to follow her down the hall.

Troy held his hands together nervously shuffling about, anxious to see Carmella. The woman stood by the door and pushed it open. Before entering, he took a deep breathe and stepped through the door. It was a very white room and the only thing in it was the bed in which she lay in and a few chairs scattered about. "Carmella." He whispered to himself. The receptionist did not hear him.

"I'll leave you alone. If anything happens press this blue button here and a nurse will be sent to you right away." She said. Troy nodded and as soon as she left, he turned to look at the girl laying on the bed.

He examined her features carefully. She still had a few cuts on her face and her arm had a thin cast over it; it wasn't too serious. Troy bent over to kiss her on the cheek and right as he did that the zig-zags on the electronic graph grew larger and taller. He noticed that her beauty mark was gone. It must've have been cut because of the car. There was something different about Carmella that he couldn't identify yet. She was blinking and his heart jumped. She was awake.

"Troy?" her voice was very faint. "Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital. You were in an accident but it's okay now." He said. Troy grabbed her hand and stared into her eyes. They were different and were a darker shade. "The doctors say that you're going to be fine."

"That's good." She responded.

"I'm sorry, Carmella. I really am."

"Carmella? What are you talking about, Troy? My name is Gabriella." She whispered and Troy's heart dropped and he sat on the floor where he was.

"No, you're not. Gabriella is gone, remember? She died on the horse." He assured her. The girl shook her head.

"A horse? The last thing I remember is a horse. And a beeping noise. I fell, didn't I? But you saved me, Troy." She said.

Troy let go of her hand but she held out her palm for him. "That's not true. Why are you pretending, Carmella?"

"Stop calling me that, Troy. Are you okay?" the girl asked him. "Why won't you hold my hand?" She kept it held out.

Troy's mind was racing. He couldn't keep up with it. The girl before him couldn't be Gabriella. She had died. Troy looked at her small hand and back at her face. He pushed the blue button repeatedly. Then he backed away as the nurse came in. "You're not Gabriella."

The nurse came in. "Is there something wrong?"

"She thinks her name is Gabriella." Troy explained knowing that the nurse would understand.

"That's because it is Gabriella. Gabriella Montez." The nurse said. The echo remained in his ears and he looked back at her.

"What day is it today?"

"It's September 1st." It couldn't be September first. September first was the day that Gabriella died. But she didn't die she lay before him. What he had wished all this time was now before his eyes and he had denied it. But by getting her back, Carmella had gone. She had left him there.

"Gabriella." He whispered.

"Yes?"

"It really is you. Gaby, it's you!" Troy laughed and went over to hug her. He held her there as time stood still. She put her hands on his back and he knew that she was smiling at that moment. The nurse left and closed the door behind her. Troy cupped her face in his hands. "Gabriella, I thought I lost you. I love you so much."

Gabriella laughed. "You're such a weirdo! I love you, too, Troy. More than you know." She responded. And they kissed. A long intimate lovely kiss. Just like when they first kissed, his heart jumped and the fireworks went off. The only thing he ever wanted and that he wanted bad enough was for Gabriella to live. Like the phoenix, that old man was a smart guy.

**THE END! Oh and tell me if you want an epilogue. PLEASE REVIEW! It's been great with you guys. Okay in case you didn't get the hints about Gabriella coming back. Here they are:**

--"It's as if she fell off of a horse." She said. (Gabriella had fallen off of a horse)

---the car took her away (The car did take Carmella away for good)

--all of troy's electronics are working even though he was thrown on the floor and in heavy rain

-- She reminded him of that woman at the orphanage. The receptionist there had simply said that she wasn't there. Carmella had left the orphanage. (Carmella left the hospital also)

--- the phoenix talk (the story is called my phoenix people and it rises from its own ashes therefore Gabriella rose from her ashes.

--"Mr. Holden, your wife is healthy and ready to see you." (The old guy said you have to be strong and hope for the best and he did and his wife got better just like Gabriella did)

-- It was a different receptionist this time (changed receptionists)

--"An operation? But she's only been here four hours." (she had been there eight Troy just didn't know it because of course he still thought that he was in the future)

-- He noticed that her beauty mark was gone and her eyes were different and a darker shade. (Carmella had a beauty mark and lighter eyes than Gabriella)

--the rest is self explanatory. Be sure to review and read the epilogue

**Check out the new story that I'm working on after this one: Real Love. And be sure to read my friend's fabulous story, "Poetic Justice" by lyricaLVirtue. You guys will like that, too. : ) I love you guys and in the epilogue I will mention everyone who reviewd my story: )**


End file.
